A biopsychosocial conceptual model with two foci will serve as the theoretical basis for research training. Focus 1, High Risk Populations, facilitates development of research expertise in vulnerability/protective factors and biobehavioral patterns of substance use/abuse. Focus 2, Prevention, Early Detection, and Intervention, facilitates development of research expertise with models of skill training, differential assessment (dual diagnoses) and matching client characteristics to treatment characteristics. The specific aims are to: 1) Identify vulnerability/risk factors, and consequences of addictive behavior; 2) Develop skills to test existing theoretic models to advance theory construction beyond descriptive and explanatory to predictive levels; 3) Formulate and test conceptual models of factors and processes involved in prevention and early intervention of abuse as well as factors and processes involved in initiation, escalation, and maintenance of abuse: 4) Refine research methods and statistical procedures for animal, quantitative and qualitative methods of risk assessment; 5) Acquire skills in data analytic methods congruent with sophisticated multivariate testing, ie. LISREL, EQS; 6) Develop skills in interpretation and reporting study results as evidenced by writing for publication and proposal development; and 7) Develop a position of ethical research conduct. The Program Faculty are 18 University of Washington nationally and internationally recognized researchers/scholars. Nine focus exclusively on substance abuse, all have programs of research consistent with training program foci, and many collaborate. The training program site is the University of Washington School of Nursing, whose faculty have current annual extramural funds of $5,009,161, the highest among U.S. Schools of Nursing. The training program for five predoctoral trainees is designed to complement the existing Ph.D. fields of study. The three postdoctoral trainees will design individual programs of study based on the two conceptual foci described above. All trainees must meet selection criteria and their progress will be evaluated quarterly and post-completion. Special efforts are described to recruit ethnic minorities. The research training described is expected to prepare nurse scientists in substance abuse. Nurse researchers are currently underrepresented in the field.